The invention relates to the mounting of appliances on a surface whereby when the appliance is held in place it can be used in the position in which it is located, but can be readily removed to permit use of the appliance in a different location. The mounting bracket assembly can be used with a wide variety of different types of appliances, such as a hairdryer, curling iron, electric tooth brush, etc. Such a bracket can be used for storage but, as aforementioned, is particularly useful when it is desired to utilize the appliance while it is held in place, such as, for example, in the case of a hairdryer.